The Story Behind the Conspiracy
by Nightwing-the-Hedgecat
Summary: 4 highschool Juniors get a little more than they bargained for when the characters from their video game enter their lives, turning the whole world upside down. But friends are important, and trustworthy. Or are they? Some secret's aren't sharable... (Rated M for excessive langauge, and mild sexual themes/refrences)
1. Prologue

In the Beginning.

Group 935. That's how all this started. 935 and their stupid Super Soldiers. Well, I can't force all of this on you, dear reader. Things like this can't be helped. They can, although nobody tries. Some people just intend to make it worse. Take my good buddy Edward Richtofen for example. He made things worse. MUCH worse. Perhaps instead of telling you, perhaps I can show you.

Let me take you back in time, back to where my life was a living disaster. It was nightmarish enough, without having to deal with rabid flesh-eaters. No, dear reader, let me take you back 10 years, abou the same time this mess started.

Back to October 30, 2012. The time when my nightmare was a reality.

Highschool.


	2. The Disaster Begins

SLAM! That was all I heard as my girlfriend, Ashley Rouse, stormed out of the house toward our bus stop.

I looked at my mother. Her nostrils were flaring like they always did when she was angry. I arched an eyebrow. "You do know she'd run away again, if you separate us. I don't think either of us could handle that emotional blow."

My mother sighed. "Yes, I know. Don't tell her I said this, but, she's like the daughter I never had…"

I cracked a smile. "I figured. You treat her A LOT better then me."

"Ha ha. Get going Jokerboy, or you'll miss the bus!"

I nodded and grabbed my backpack and my Kindle Fire. I looked at her. "Love you." And I walked out the door. Okay look, if I would've known it would've been the last time I'd see my mom, I would've done a lot more than say "Love you," But I couldn't have known.

I poured on the speed, trying to catch up with Ashley. When I did, we were already there. I decided to tell her on the bus. After all, our best friends Chase Westerbur and Stacy Zhadanov sit in the back with us. So, when we got on, Chase grinned. "Out of breath?" He asked.

"Go… Jump off… A roof… Danger Boy…"

Stacy giggled. She was the odd one out here. Not in a bad way, it's just she was sort of a… Runner-up, I guess?

Anyways, we where the weirdest bunch of kids you've ever seen:

A black haired girl, with tan-ish shorts and an Orange tank-top, and a light blue jacket. Ashley was the strangest girl I'd ever met in my life.

So, naturally, I fell head-over-heels in love with her.

She had the most adorable giggle, and the cutest blush. One of things about her is when she's excited, she'll go: "SQUEEEEEEEE!" And run around you in circles. It makes me laugh.

A dirty-blonde haired guy who looked like he needed a visit from the Marines, but hey, I may not look like it, but I've got baseball legs. When I want to, I can RUN. I could swing an arm, but I'll admit, I look pretty scrawny.

Then there was Chase. This guy looked like he had been IN the Marines. He wasn't, but he wanted to be. He looked up to them. Heck, his hero is John F. Kennedy. He was buff, complete with a six-pack and strong ceps. Now don't misunderstand, it wasn't grotesque buff. It was more like… David Hasselhoff in his youth, (Or prime. Whatever.) buff.

Then there was Stacy. Stacy Zhadanov, or, 'The Miracle Maiden' as everyone called her, was brought into our trio when Chase narrowly saved her from being flattened by an out-of-control 18-wheeler. The next day, Chase brought Stacy to our lunch table. We've been friends ever since. Today, Chase and Stacy were sitting next to each other. This was a rare occasion, but Ashley and I got it instantly. Chase and Stacy had had crushes on each other ever since that close call. Apparently, they'd realized. I grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

He blushed and grinned.

Stacy giggled and kissed his cheek as we sat down in the seat opposite them.

I looked out the window and I could've sworn I saw something move in the forest across the street. I shook it off.

I noticed something weird. There were new passengers on the bus. Adults, 4 of them, all whispering together.

One of them kept looking at us, he quickly looked away, but I could've sworn I had seen that face somewhere. I just couldn't figure out where. I nudged Ashley.

"I know. We see them too." She said.

"They look familiar." All four of us said in unison. We then laughed, turning a few heads, including the four. They all quickly looked away.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Chase asked.

"Search me." I replied. "I just want to figure out why they look so familiar! It's bugging me!"

Ashley nodded in agreement. "It's irking (Leave it to her to use a better word than me…) me as well."

I began to form a plan. "If I could get close enough, I could listen to their voices. That should spark something." I offered.

Ashley smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. You probably could've fried an egg on my face.

"Always so brave…"

I didn't speak. That was one of the many traits of Ashley Rouse that I adore. (My mom too!) She could control me. Keep me out of trouble.

She let me go and I stood up, bent over so the four couldn't see me, and slowly made my way up the isle. As I sat down quietly behind them, I started to catch some of the things they were saying. One of them was a German, one was American, one was a Russian, and the last was Japanese. It sorta went like this:

"Richtofen! They are much too young!" Said the American.

"Nein Dempsey. Zey are Wundabuh." The German replied.

"Doctor, please, we must reconsider this." Pleaded the Japanese guy.

The last guy spoke up. He was drunk, no doubt about it.

"I don't know about you two…" He said, motioning towards Dempsey and the Japanese guy. "But I think Richtofen is right. I like the one that looks like he could be one of your colleagues Dempsey."

Dempsey considered this. "Maybe your right." He said.

Richtofen grinned. "Excellent.

My face paled as I snuck back up the isle.

Naturally, all three of them rushed to steady me as I lost my balance. I love my friends.

"What happened?" Ashley asked. "Did you hear their names?"

I nodded. "Two of them. That was all I needed though. All four of them are from the same place." I said.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Chase commented.

"You would've looked the same. If you heard those two names." I said. I took a deep breath, and got ready to say the names.

I never got the chance.

Some of the kids in front screamed, and then there was silence.

The hair on the back of my neck and arms stood up, and I kicked the window out. "OUT! NOW!"

Thank god, they understood.

All three of them dived out the window, and soon after, I did too.

We all hit the road, and just in time.

Lightning flashed, Thunder shook my bones, and the bus exploded.


	3. Tank, Takeo, Edward, and Nikolai

"Holy mother of God!" Chase shouted as debris rained and a putrid smell filled the air.

I gagged. So did the others. Stacy threw up.

"Donner und Blitzen!" Shouted a German voice off to my right.

"Damn! How did that even fucking happen!?" Shouted another.

I stood up. Stacy coughed.

"What… Are you doing?" She asked.

I held up a hand to silence her. "Tank Dempsey. Nikolai Belenski. Takeo Masaki. Edward Richtofen." I listed their names correctly one-by-one.

They went silent. Then, out of nowhere, Dempsey spoke up.

"How in the hell do you know who we are?" He asked, his voice full of suspicion.

"Because you're the main characters in our favorite video game…" Chase said, awestruck. "What are you talking about?" Richtofen's voice asked. "Nevermind. The point is, you don't belong in this world." I said. "So, we REALLY don't fucking belong here kid. WE NEED FREAKJUNKEYS TO KILL!" Dempsey screamed.

I took a step back. "Please, calm down. We don't want any-"

Takeo interrupted me. "Why should we? That Evil little girl almost blew us up!"

It took me a few seconds to decipher what he meant. "Are you by chance referring to Samantha?" Stacy asked,

Richtofen tensed, but then shook his head. "Nein! Everybody stop! We needed to ask you four a particular question. We need your help." He said.

Chase snorted. "Really? You need OUR help?" He asked, his tone full of sarcasm.

Dempsey looked at him, a slight smile on his face. "You should think about a career in the Marines kid." He said.

Chase froze. I could imagine what was going through his head. Somebody FROM the Marines, telling him he should be IN the Marines? I would've fainted.

Nikolai hobbled over to them. "Da, you do resemble each other in Many ways…" He slurred.

Chase LOOKED about ready to faint. Lucky jerk.

I walked up to Richtofen. "S-so… you're THE Edward Richtofen?" I asked nervously. After all, he was my comical hero.

"Ja, und du bist Nightwing der Igle." He said in German. Fortunately, I understood him. I was taking German this year. I staggered like I had been slapped. He… He knew my secret…

"Ja… I know about you… Wie du bist wirklich zweiundsiebzig. Yes, yes, but your secret is safe with me." He continued.

My face was pale again as I walked back towards my friends.

"What did he say?" Ashley asked.

I shook my head. "Tell you later. It's not important." I replied. I could tell she didn't believe me.

"So, are we going with them?" Chase asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." I said.

They nodded. Ashley slipped her hand into mine

As usual, he palms we're un-naturally warm, and her fingers were cold.

"Together?" She asked.

"Until the End." I said in return.

She giggled as the color flooded back into my face.

"So, have you made up your minds?" Dempsey asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "We'll need a means of transportation. There's an airfield nearby, but if there are Zombies roaming it would be too dangerous to w-" I was interrupted by the three pulling out guns that were Weirder-than-weird, but oddly familiar.

"I think we can manage to protect you on our own." Takeo said.

"Well, lead the way." Dempsey said.


	4. The Creatures of Nacht

Finding the airfield was easy. Getting in? Not so much.

The place was infested with Zombies.

Dempsey and Richtofen went nuts, shooting their guns everywhere. They weren't shooting bullets though. It was electricity. The Wunderwaffes… Then it hit me… That means…

Nikolai interrupted my thoughts.

"There! A nice big chopper!" He shouted.

We all bolted for the copter, piling in as the Zombies almost overwhelmed us. Dempsey got behind the controls. "I NEED A FUCKING CO-PILOT!" He screamed.

"Colton knows a little bit about helicopters!" The words rushed out of Ashley's mouth before she could stop herself.

I sighed. I hated it when she showed me off. I got into the co-pilots seat, and started flipping switches and pushing buttons. The blades started spinning, and we took off.

Chase and Richtofen were trying to calm Nikolai down.

"Russians do not like FLYING!" He shrieked.

Dempsey nudged me. He pointed to my headset.

I reluctantly slipped it on and switched it on. His voice suddenly came from it.

"Your friend may be Marine material, but you? Dude, I know Airforce material when I see it!" He said.

My ears turned red. I loved the Airforce. I looked at him. "Thanks, hey, this chopper doesn't have much fuel… I think…" He interrupted me.

"Yeah, looks like It's been siphoned." He said.

Richtofen's voice came over the com. "Do we have enough fuel to make it to Germany?" He asked.

I coughed. "We might." I said. "About half-way across the Atlantic right now. It's a fast helicopter too."

"Of course it is! It's Russian." Nikolai's voice said.

I laughed. Nikolai is a drunk idiot, but I'll admit, he has his funny moments.

So we flew. And, About an hour later, I spotted a hazy patch of land. "There it is. Germany." I said, making everyone look.

Richtofen grinned. We we're over land now, and unfortunately, that's when the alarms started up.

"WE'RE OUT OF FUEL!" I shouted. The chopper pitched forward, and the blades stopped rotating.

Ashley screamed.

Chase, Dempsey, and I were on it. We handed everyone a parachute, I picked up Ashley, and I jumped.

The Helicopter fell a lot faster then we did, and it hit the ground, blowing up with a very loud, cringe-inducing groan. On of the blades flew past us, and I sweat that thing came so close to my ear, I yelped.

Ashley looked at me, her face was red, because I was holding her bridal style. "I never knew you were this strong." She said.

"I don't know whether to take that as a complement towards me, or an insult towards yourself." I pointed out.

She frowned. "I was-"

I cut her off with my lips.

The kiss took her by so much surprise, she 'Mmph'!ed and her eyes widened. She melted into it, and I purred.

I pulled away and looked at Dempsey, who was giving me a thumbs-up. I winked as we landed.

Ashley's eyes widened. "Did… Did your eyes just change color?!" She asked.

My face paled again. "No." I said.

She gave me a suspicious look.

"We are here…" Richtofen said.

We all looked around.

I recognized the place, but the name escaped me.

"Well? Are we gonna go fuck up the freaksacks inside?" Dempsey asked.

Richtofen nodded. "We shall."

**Okay guys, I know another short chapter, but I think since chapter five introduces the sonic fancharacters, imma start 4 right now.**

**Nightwing: I want my fucking introduction! **

**Me: Too damn bad. You'll get it in the next chapter. **

**Dark: Dick.**

**Me: Oh, go whine to Stacy.**

**Beauty: Wow. Just Wow.**

**Me: *Sweatdrops***


	5. Becoming Undone

Dempsey handed each of us a pistol. M1911's. Figures…

"Let the carnage continue!" Nikolai said, slamming his fist into his palm.

We walked in and started boarding up all the windows. I stuck by the window in the entry hall. Then I heard the moans. The undead screamed as gunfire erupted around me. It wasn't Normal gunfire either.

Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen all had Rayguns.

"Lucky!" Chase said.

Dempsey laughed. "Eat my glowing green balls flesh-addicts!" He shouted.

Richtofen whistled. "This way!" He said, motioning for us to follow. He kicked a door open.

We followed him through and we ended up in a room with a weird, (Yet familiar) box in it.

I walked up to it, and for some reason, I kicked it.

It popped open, and started scrolling through random weapons.

It stopped, and I freaked.

**(A/N: Okay, If you've never seen this weapon before, I posted a link to a picture below.) **

( . /2011/01/thunder_ )

Ashley gasped.

Chase said, "You lucky jerk!"

Stacy laughed. "Nice one Davidson!"

I laughed and took the Thundergun into my hands. It was fucking heavy too! I almost dropped it, but it adjusted quickly though. "I'm gonna rock'em like Thor! BOOYAH!" I shouted.

Chase went next. He kicked it, and it started scrolling through weapons again.

He got the Raygun.

He grinned and gently took it into his hands, laughing.

I noticed Richtofen messing with a little radio. I walked over and watched. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to make a call." He answered.

I shrugged. I heard Dempsey fighting zombies in the other room. He laughed in amusement. I smiled.

"Like a tank, huh?" Said a voice to my right. The stench of Vodka and Aftershave told me Nikolai was standing next to me.

"He is fairly named, Tank, Dempsey." I answered.

Nikolai chuckled. "True." He returned. He turned to Richtofen. "Hey, Doc, I'm gonna go take a nap." He said.

Richtofen merely nodded.

Nikolai stumbled up the stairs to the upper floor.

"So, can I call you Doc?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

I nodded. I knew better then to question the doc's motives. He tended to go a bit psycho in the game.

A voice suddenly came over the radio. For some reason, it made me really angry.

"Rich-*Static*- You there?" It asked.

Richtofen grinned. "Ja! I can hear you! How is the test coming?" Richtofen replied.

The voice came through again. "It's getting dicey… Romero is-*Static*- and we had issues. A-*static*- with the name of Ty-*Static*- Stephenson." The person said. "Did you find the loser's you were looking for?" The voice asked.

Richtofen growled. "James, you will respect them. Unless I say otherwise!" He snarled.

The connection broke.

Richtofen yanked it out of the wall, and the poor radio went airborne, sailing out a window and shattering on the ground. Richtofen started cussing in German. I recognized a few words, like Ficken, and Hundin.

"Well, were done here. I'm gonna go get Nikolai up. You prepare the others." He ordered.

I nodded and walked into the other room.

Now EVERYONE had Rayguns, except for me, but they we're still getting overwhelmed.

Dempsey saw me first. His eyes widened as I took aim with the Thundergun. "HIT THE FUCKING FLOOR!" He screamed.

Everyone yelped and slammed themselves to the floor as I let loose the first air blast.

It cleared the area in one point fifteen seconds.

Dempsey sighed in relief. "You gotta fucking warn us before you do that dude!" He said.

Ashley smiled at me, and I grinned back. I reloaded the Thundergun.

Richtofen came in with a yawning Nikolai.

"*Yawn* That was lovely nap… Did you miss Nikolai?" He asked innocently.

Chase laughed. "Definitely." He said.

Richtofen kicked the front door open. "Come! We must be going!"

I nodded. "Come on guys. Let's go crazy."

**Woot, Woot! 2****nd**** chapter in one day! Imma try and get chapter five done over the weekend. HOPEFULLY It's done by the end of the day… So I can start Chapter six…**

**Nightwing: SOOOO BORED! LEMME OUT!**

**Me: NOOOO! NEXT CHAPTER! **


	6. The Asylum

(All ownership of Beauty goes to BeautyT.C, ownership of Dark and Stacy go to marine sgt DARK, and Nightwing is MIIIIINE! And the zombies character are the property of Treyarch!)

The trip there was murder on my feet.

I mean, come on! 20 miles! And for what? A loony building. No seriously. An Insane Asylum.

Ashley looked up at the building. She whimpered.

I tensed. Maybe… Maybe she had a secret too…

Dempsey and Richtofen went in first. You want my honest opinion? That was fine by me.

Richtofen pulled out his Wunderwaffe.

**(A/N: If you've never seen it, here's the link)**

** wiki/Wunderwaffe_DG-2 **

Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo cleared the area pretty quickly, put the weird part was no more zombies came.

"We rest here!" Richtofen said. "One night! There are four rooms! Two people per room!" He explained.

After about two minutes, Chase and I were blushing so badly it wasn't even funny.

Okay, see, it went like this. Richtofen was in a torture mood, so Dempsey got Takeo, (Takeo wasn't happy, but Dempsey was pleased.) and Richtofen got Nikolai, (Neither one cared though.).

Now, Here's the thing. Richtofen made Stacy and Ashley choose to get a room TOGETHER, or a room with their BOYFRIEND.

Naturally, they wanted alone time with us.

Ashley turned and smiled at me. My face went red faster then a printer can switch from black-and-white to color.

"Good luck." Chase whispered in my ear, then walked of hand-in-hand with Ashley.

I looked at Ashley. I smiled and made a 'Lead the Way' motion.

She giggled and grabbed my hand. As always, there's that unnaturally warm palm.

I tripped over myself as she pulled me down the hallway and into out room. She closed the door and locked it.

I gulped. If I took my shoes off, my secret would out, and I'd be in deep-dog-shit.

"Why don't you take your shoes off? Stay awhile with me?" She asked.

I began to sweat as she came closer. I was up against the wall now, and she was now nose-to-nose with me. "N-no th-thank, I'll sl-sleep with my sh-shoes on." I stuttered.

She growled. "You promised no more secrets. What are you hiding?" She asked angrily.

I took a deep-breath. I prepared myself for the worst. I moved my lips, but no words came out. I moved my lips, but no words came out.

Ashley tilted her head. "What? Speak up!" She ordered.

I cleared my throat. "I'm… I'm a h-h…" My voice cracked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Finish it! Your almost there!"

I sighed and kneeled down. I untied my shoes. That un-natural tingle ran down my spine. No turning back now… I took my shoes off, and I felt myself changing.

My hair began sticking up in spikes pointing backwards. My quills… My eyes turned light red. My entire body sprouted green fur, and my blonde turned green with black stripes in it. I looked up at her. "Hedge-cat… Hi, my name's Nightwing. Nightwing the Hedge-cat."

Ashley's eyes were wide. She began to cry. They weren't tears of sadness though…. They were tears of joy.

She then did the most unexpected thing ever. She reached up, unzipped her jacket, and took her necklace off, which I've never seen her take off before.

I gasped as she transformed into a beautiful white cat.

She tackled me, making us both land on the bed, and apparently she got over it quickly, because now, she was purring.

I blushed deeply and darkly. "U-Uhhh… You haven't told me your real name…" I said.

She giggled and licked my neck. "Kathrine is my proper name, but you can call me Beauty…" She said then she slowly slid down.

**(TIMESKIP! Only because I'm new at M-rated writing, and I don't think I'm ready to do a lemon. It is now about 5:00)**

My eyes snapped open to the sound of Beauty screaming. I quickly looked at her. Her eyes were open, and she was in a cold sweat.

"Hey, Hey, It's alright…" I said, wrapping my arms around her. "Just a dream."

It took a minute to calm her down, but I managed.

I got up, and started to get dressed, but I didn't put my shoes back on, only because, Hey, the others are gonna find out some time. Why not now?

Suddenly the door burst open, the Wunderwaffe pointed directly at me.

Beauty screamed again.

I held up my hands. "No DEMPSEY! WAIT!" I tried to say, but it was too late.

"DIE YOU BLOOD-GUZZLING, SLACK-JAWED, MAGGOT-BAGS!" He screamed, then pulled the trigger.

Lightning erupted, and electricity course through my veins.

**Me: Yaaaaay! Another chappie finished. And Chapter six is probably the best one yet!**

**Zen: I'm in chapter six.**

**Beauty: *Tackles Zen* SQUEEEEEEE!**

**Nightwing: YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCH!**

**Me: *Grins* Be sure to leave some comments guys!**


	7. The REAL Adventure Begins

(All ownership of Beauty goes to BeautyT.C., Ownership of Zen goes to ig88bounty, Ownership of Dark and Stacy goes to marine sgt DARK, and Nightwing is MIIIINE! Also, the Nazi zombies characters belong to Treyarch!)

As soon as the bolt hit my body, my eyes turned electric blue, the smell of Ozone filled the air, and Dempsey got a face-full of electricity.

He crumpled like aluminum foil

Someone screamed down the hall. "Electic Zombie!"

Stacy.

Chase's voice screamed: "I'll kill it."

Beauty reached for her necklace.

I stopped her. "No, they're gonna find out sometime. Why not now?" I smiled.

Something came through the doorway weilding a Raygun. It grinned. "I should'a known. Electric Zombie, naw. Nightwing the Hedgecat!"

Let me explain. Me and Chase had known each others secret for a while. He knew I was Nightwing, and I knew he was Dark.

Stacy came through the doorway.

Stacy the Hedgehog that is.

I grinned. "Wow. Irony." I said.

Beauty 'squee'd and hugged Stacy.

Richtofen came in. He spotted Dempsey, then had the most happy face I've ever seen him wear, "Dempsey is in pain! OOOOH JOY!"

Then Richtofen chuckled. "I figured you guys would tell each other. That's why I brought you guys here." He said.

I smiled nervously. "Y-Yeah…"

Richtofen smirked. "Oh, Nightwing der Igle…" He said.

"Eigentlich bin ich nur halb Igel. Ich bin auch Teil Katze jetzt auch." I returned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wirklich? Huh. Ich wusste nicht, dass…"

I nodded.

Dempsey groaned and sat up. His hair was smoking. "Jesus. What happened? I remember shooting a zombie that sounded like Colton… Then, Nata." He said, clearly in a daze.

I chuckled. "Dempsey, Zombies can't sound like humans. They can't talk. Period." I said.

His eyes widened. "Whoa, Colton?!" He looked at the others. "Guys?!" He asked.

Dark, Stacy, and Beauty smiled and nodded.

Takeo and Nikolai came around the corner.

"What happened here?" Takeo asked.

"I hate you, Takeo…" Nikolai slurred.

Dark chuckled. "We should probably get going."

I closed my eyes. "There's an airfield about half-a-click north from here." I said, my eyes still closed.

Everyone looked at me. "How did you...?" Richtofen asked.

I tapped my forehead. "Sensing powers. My brain has a special 'Sixth Sense'. I call it 'Tracking'." I said.

Dempsey laughed and pounded me on the back, which made me yelp, since it bent my quills.

"I'm likin this guy more an' more!" He said.

I smiled, and started walking out of the building.

Luckily, the air field wasn't infested with Zombies. It was actually rather empty.

The REAL problem was that all the planes and helicopters were locked up tight.

Richtofen was on the job though.

He maneuvered us through a rather messy section of flyers until we came upon a rather nice private jet.

Apparently Richtofen owned it. He opened the door and ushered us inside.

Me and Dempsey got behind the controls and started the engines up.

I grinned when I saw how much fuel we had. "A full tank! Nice!" I said.

Dempsey whooped in delight, and gave me a high-five.

By the time we got the Jet out on the runway, it was around six-o-clock, and pitch black.

Dark and Stacy volunteered to go find and power up the airfields runway lights, but I shook my head.

"No need for that guys. I got this." I said. I closed my eyes and started to think about Electricity, about lights turning on and off, and systems powering on.

All at once, the airfield blazed to life.

The runway lights clicked on and started sequencing, all the engines in the area started up on their own, the Air-Traffic Control Center communication system came on, and to my surprise, there was someone talking, and boy did it sound familiar.

"Hello!? Airliner 611539! Respond! I need Help up here!" That voice... No... It couldn't be...

I picked up the radio. "Command, this is Airliner 611539, good copy, what is the situation? Over."

"Colton? Is that really you?" The voice asked.

I laughed in amusement. "Oh, it's too good to be true! Jonathan Lawrence, it IS you!" I said, clapping my hands together. "What're you doing in Germany, pal?"

John came through again. "Look, we can get to catch ups later. Right now, I need your help. I came up here to radio for help, but when I got up here and realized the power was off, I turned around to leave, but the hatch was locked from the outside! I've been up here for a day-and-a-half now, slowly starving to death!" He explained.

I nodded. "Alright John. I'm coming to help." I said, getting off the plane.

Finding the control center entrance was a pain in the ass.

But after a couple of 'You are Here' maps, a lot of tripping over suitcases, and a legitimate amount of cursing, I found it.

I climbed the ladder, careful not to look down.

Once I opened the hatch, a sword point was at my throat.

"Whoa now. Easy Zen. I don't want any trouble…" I said, climbing up into the tower. I was careful not to let the door close.

He hesitated. "Nightwing, right? Colton is your human form?" He asked.

I nodded.

"So does that mean Ashley is…" He started to say, but the look I was giving him shut him sown.

"Let's just get out of here and back to the jet." I said.

As soon as we got back, Zen and Beauty had a spark. Which didn't make me happy. Zen blushed and said, "Hullo Kathrine."

I growled quietly, so only Zen could hear it. He backed off, but I could see in his eyes that he was determined to get alone time with Beauty.

And I was determined to not let him.

Beauty blushed and waved in return as I looked at Dark.

'I'll keep an eye on them.' His voice promised.

You see, Dark and I shared a telepathic link, so we could speak in each others minds.

I walked into the cockpit and sat down. The jet was in the air in no time.

**(P.O.V Change: Beauty) **

When Zen got onto the plane, my life was complete.

Now, I just need to get those two alone, and it would be heaven on earth. Dark was now watching me and Zen like a hawk though, and I was sure Nightwing had put him up to it.

But, he had to fall asleep sometime though. Right?

I could never be anymore wrong. After about two hours, he was still wide-awake, and I was drifting to sleep.

**(P.O.V Change: Zen) **

As the Jet continued to fly, I sat there, waiting for Dark to fall asleep, but he never even blinked.

I sighed. 'Maybe tomorrow…' I thought. I looked over at Kathrine. She was fast asleep.

Then, I got that sinking feeling, like something bad was about to happen…

At the same time, there was a loud explosion, and the jet listed forward.

We had gone into a nosedive.

**Me: PHEW! Long chapter! With a new feature in the story. P.O.V changes! Yep, the three main points of view are Nightwing, Beauty, and Zen!**

**Zen: That contradicts itself.**

**Nightwing: You contradict yourself.**

**Beauty: *Sweatdrops***

**Me: Well, leave some reviews guys! I'm always up for advice, and chapter 7 won't be up for a while… But, anyhoooo… See ya later!**


	8. The Swamp of Death

**(All ownership of Beauty and D.B goes to BeautyT.C, Ownership of Zen and Valix goes to ig88bounty, Ownership of Dark, Stacy, Ellanor, and Light go to marine sgt DARK, Nightwing and Dayarm are MIIIIINE! Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen are the property of Treyarch!)**

**(P.O.V Change: Nightwing)**

Once the plane tilted forward, I knew we were screwed.

"WE LOST BOTH DAMN ENGINES!" Dempsey screamed.

"WHAT?! HOW!?" I shouted back.

"SOMETHING'S TRYIN' TO BLOW US OUTTA THE FREEKIN SKY! AND IT DIDN'T FAIL!" He answered.

I looked out the windshield, desperately looked for a source of water.

"THERE! AIM FOR THAT SWAMP!"

I now had a nickname for him. Tank 'The Eagle-Eye' Dempsey.

I strained with the controls, aiming for the swamp.

A flipped a couple of switches, and prayed to my father to let us live.

**(P.O.V Change: Beauty)**

As soon as the 'Fasten Seatbelts' and 'Prepare for Crash Landing' signs lit up, I screamed. I hurriedly strapped myself in, and closed my eyes, hoping to god we didn't die.

* * *

The impact rattled my brain.

By the time everyone got unbuckled and settled, the cockpit was underwater.

"NIGHTWING!" I screamed.

Dark had to grab and drag me, kicking and screaming, off the plane.

I sobbed. Nightwing. The most perfect thing I ever had in my life, was gone. You might as well just kill me.

Zen came over and tried to comfort me, but I shook him off. I just couldn't get over the fact that Nightwing was gone.

Apparently he could though, and I hated him for it.

'Dempsey's gone too...' A voice in the back of my head said, but i didn't give a shit about Dempsey. I just wanted Nightwing back.

Nikolai suddenly busted out laughing. I was about to turn around and start screaming at him, but the he said:

"The Indestructible Tank and his Frequent Flyer!"

And when the fog cleared, there stood Dempsey and Nightwing.

I squealed in happiness and dashed at Nightwing.

**(P.O.V Change: Nightwing**)

I knew I was doomed when the streak of white barreled towards me. I barely had time to say: "Oh… Shit!" Before she tackled me in the most life crushing hug I've ever felt.

Anyways, I'd felt a lot of painful things in my life. I'd been shot, stabbed, punched in the stomach, AND kicked in the balls.

This hug was worse than being shot.

Imagine slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean,, the weight of the water crushing down on you. You still wouldn't be close to this pain.

"B-Beauty! You're cr-crushing my r-Ack!-ribcage!" I managed.

Dempsey laughed. "You really think we were gonna go down that easily?!" He asked.

Richtofen muttered something about Stupid Americans.

Beauty got off me, and Dark helped me up.

Beauty gave me a much better and lighter hug, purring slightly.

Zen was watching her actions intently, and it was just making me more uncomfortable. He looked away, but I still narrowed my eyes at him.

**(P.O.V Change: Nicollete Narsist, AKA: Demon Beauty) **

I watched the group intently, waiting for Dayarm's signal. I knew Valix was nearby somewhere too, but Richtofen had told us specifically not to attack, and that had made Valix a little mad.

When that streak of purple shot into the sky, I took off through the brush and muck of the swamp.

I could hear gunfire, signaling that our distraction had worked. My idiotic counterpart and her pals were fighting the undead.

Dayarm, Valix, Light, and Ellanor materialized around me.

"That should keep them busy for a while!" Dayarm grinned.

Valix growled. "I wish Dicktofen would've let us attack. You're counterpart D.B, Is just TOO Fine."

Light rolled his eyes. "Is rape, ALL you EVER think about?" He asked.

Valix sneered. "Ha ha." He said sarcastically.

Dayarm rolled his eyes. "Look, Richtofen said we could do whatever we want with them, as long as we just don't KILL them." He said.

I grinned. "Let's pick'em off one-by-one then. Richtofen said they'd be here for at least three days, and I can't wait to go a round with greeny. Richtofen said he's-" Dayarm interrupted me.

"Yeah, Yeah. The 'Real Ultimate Lifeform!' Yadda, Yadda. So, Nightwing is first, and D.B has first dibs. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and dashed off in different directions.

**(P.O.V Change: Nightwing) **

As soon as Richtofen split us up, I knew I was screwed.

So, here's the thing, we found this little camp in the center of the swamp, and there were 5 different Areas to explore and investigate. The Main Building, The Doctor's Quarters, The Fishing Hut, The Comm Room, and the Storage Hut.

I got the Comm room, Beauty got the Doctor's Quarters, Stacy got the Fishing hut, and Dark got the Storage Hut.

Zen and the others were to stay behind and search the main building.

I opened the door, and made my way over to the Comm room. It felt weird out here though, like someone was watching me. I shook it off and entered the shack that was the Comm Room.

I almost jumped out of my skin when then phone rang.

I quickly scanned the room for the source of the ringing, and my eyes rested on an old turn-dial telephone.

I hesitantly answered it. "H-Hello?" I asked.

The female voice that came through was so creepy, so disturbing and demonic, I would never forget it.

"I… Know when your sleeeeeeeping…."

I dropped the receiver and ran, but the doors and windows slammed shut.

I yelped. I was now trapped in the Comm Room, not knowing what was about to happen.

When I saw the demon, I knew my dignity was history.

Weird thing was, she looked exactly like Beauty, except with Black Fur and empty eye-sockets.

The last thing I remember before blacking out, was seeing her jump out of her own clothes, and then tearing mine off.

I knew what was about to happen too. Something that would forever scar me**.**

**Well, there's Chapter 7 everyone! We had some emotionally moving moments, Some insults, and we got to meet the badguys! **

**D.B: Yeah! And I got too-**

**Me: Shhh... Let's keep that between us my dear...**

**Valix: Moron.**

**Light: Oh, your a fine one to talk.**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Well uhh... Leave some reviews and Ideas guys, cuz i'm all open for them!**

**Dayarm: Your also open for an ass-kicking. **

**Me: AHHHHH! *Runs away***


	9. Der Reise

**(P.O.V Change: Nicolette Narsist) (D.B)**

I panted. I've never been more satisfied in my life.

I got off him, expecting my luck to not prevail and he wouldn't wake up.

But, Apparently, someone was looking out for me!

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Ohhh…. Why do these things always happen to me…" He asked himself. He obviously didn't know I was still here.

"I can see why my idiot counterpart likes you. You're amazing in bed…" I said.

He yelped and spun around. "Your still here?!"

I pounced on him. "Ready for round 2, Cutie?" I purred, grinning evilly.

**(P.O.V Change: Edward Richtofen)**

D.B was taking WAY too long.

I tried and tried to stall them but, Dempsey, being the stupid, simple-minded, brute he is, pushed me out of the way and stomped towards the Communications Room.

**(P.O.V Change: Tank Dempsey)**

As soon as I heard the moaning, I knew he was getting raped. Nobody rapes my pal.

I pulled a grenade off my belt, armed it, amd chucked it at the door.

I hit the Dirt as it blew up.

The Bitch screamed and teleported away as I stormed inside, Wonderwaffle at the ready.

I put my gun on my back, and gently picked up Nightwing. "I gotch'ya pal... It's gonna be alright." I assured him as I rushed back to the main building.

**(P.O.V Change: Johnathan Lawrence) (Zen)**

When Dempsey came back with Nightwing, Beauty freaked.

Dempsey kept saying the word "Rape." I looked at Nightwing.

Richtofen seemed to be…Relieved? Satisfied? Whatever it was, it made me lose my trust in the Doctor.

By the third day, Dark had gotten a Wunderwaffe from the weirdest box I've ever seen, and Richtofen had found what he was looking for.

He had called it a teleporter, but I laughed.

"What would we-" I stopped. "Oh… Oh Right…"

**(P.O.V Change: Colton Davidson) (Nightwing)**

I had been scarred.

It seems as long as we were here, I would still be able to taste her spit and cum. Still be able to feel those claws, digging into my skin… And those eyes…

I shuddered. I would never forget them.

I couldn't wait to leave.

By the time Richtofen got the Teleporter working, I had stopped eating and drinking.

Dempsey picked me up again, and, with Beauty close by, he carried me into the Teleporter.

Once we were all in, Richtofen hit a button, and I felt the weirdest thing ever.

Imagine feeling as heavy as can be, yet floating weightlessly though space.

That's what teleportation feels like.

All at once, the demon left my mind, a sense of dignity and well-being rushed over me, and we arrived at our destination.

Again, there's that recognition, but the name was a blank.

"What the hell just happened?! Is everyone alright?!" Dempsey growled.

"Ugh… I feel like I will throw up…" Nikolai said, turning away and puking over the railing.

"A mere side-effect Russian. Everything is normal." Richtofen smirked.

My thoughts wandered to the She-Demon, and what I should call her.

I thought of many names… But there was one that really made me tick. And the name I thought of, also gave the name of our location away.

"Der Reise…" I said in German.

Anyways, I had decided to call her Beauty of Annihilation. I'd call her B.o.A for short…

And I also knew somehow that she wasn't alone. She had friends, and _He _was one of them.

I gritted my teeth. Me and him had crossed paths many times before, and all of them ended badly.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I'd think about it later.

Dark and Dempsey pulled out their Wunderwaffes, and scouted the area.

I turned around, and my eyes rested on the most wondrous sight I've ever beheld.

"That Machine belongs in Awesome-Town!" I said, grinning.

Dempsey came over. "Pack-a-Punch! Reminds me of a sweet chick I knew once!" He laughed.

There was a door between us and the machine, and, unfortunately, the power was off.

I thought about what you had to do in the game to get the damn thing open. I couldn't quite remember.

Beauty came over. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

She kissed my cheek and giggled as I blushed.

Dark pounded the door. "There HAS to be a way!"

Dempsey put a hand on his shoulder. "Chill bro. We'll figure it out." He said.

Dark growled. "Whatever."

I pulled out the Thundergun and walked through an open door to my right.

I walked down a long hallway, went up a spiral-staircase, and jumped down off a short ledge. I looked to my left, and saw the Mystery Box, glowing a brilliant blue.

I also saw a generator, surrounded by fencing, and on the back, a large switch stood in a neutral, horizontal state, meaning only the MAIN power was offline.

I grinned and ran over to it, and gave it a good tug. It sparked, and the place roared to life.

I laughed, and suddenly, I remembered how to get the door open.

I ran through the door behind me, and I spotted another Teleporter. I fist-pumped and ran to the control panel.

I heard an automatic voice system as I pushed the 'Link' button.

'_You have Twenty-five seconds, to link this to Mainframe.'_

Suddenly, the Teleporter linked with the mainframe, and lightning flashed down from the sky.

A demonic voice screamed _"MAX AMMO!" _and the backpack on my back, (Containing all my ammunition) suddenly got heavier.

I grinned. "One teleporter linked, 2 to go!"

I took off, in search of the other two teleporters.

**(P.O.V Change: James C. Gallery) (Dayarm)**

I knew one thing as we piled into the teleporter.

Me and Valix were after the same girl.

I also knew that Wise-ass and Greenie **(Author's Note: Zen and Nightwing) **would fight to the death keep her safe, and I don't mean each other.

I hit the button, and we returned to Siberia to work on the project Richtofen told us to work on.

**(P.O.V Change: Ashley Rouse) (Beauty)**

As soon as the door was open, everyone started fighting.

I'm talking about the all-out, punch-throwing, profanity-shouting, name-calling brawl.

Eventually, I got so sick of it, I pulled everyone apart with Telekinesis. "ENOUGH!" I Screamed.

Nightwing, who had just got back, calmly walked up to the Pack-a-Punch, and stuck the Thundergun inside. He grinned and cracked his knuckles as a 'Please Wait' flag popped up, and a song began to play.

'_Friends, Neighbors, Ladies, Gentleman, If you're feeling underpowered, I'll help you make amends. Stick your weapon in the slot, and let it change your luck, few things in life are guaranteed, but I promise this won't suck. Lift your fists into the air, and raise a rebel yell! There's lots of badduns out there, yah need to send to hell. With Pack-A-Punch, I have-a-hunch, your problems will be gone, but if you end up on the ground, sing a Country Western Song!'_

As the song finished, Nightwing took the upgraded Thundergun into his arms. He sniffled.

"Sh-she's… Beautiful!" He said.

From there on in, everyone took turns. Dark went next, Pack-A-Punching the Wunderwaffe.

Once everyone's guns were upgraded, Richtofen ushered us into the Teleporter, and told Dark to shoot the (Now Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ) weapon up at the circuits.

Zen's eyes widened. "Are your insane!? We'll all be fried!"

Richtofen grinned. "Nein. We will be perfectly safe! Do it Dark!" He ordered.

All at once, Dark pointed the Wunderwaffe up, fired, and Richtofen activated the teleporter.

We were off again.

**Well, there's Chapter 8 you guys! and MY GOD! There was alot of P.O.V Changes in this chapter! I cant tell you when Chapter 9'll be up, my insignifagant writer's block is preventing me from posting chapters!**

**Beauty: Don't worry! You'll overcome it!**

**Nightwing: Not likely. He's too big of a moron.**

**ME: WHY I OUGHTA! *Punts Nightwing so far he twinkles in the sky* Well, until then folks, COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Hello Everyone

**Hey guys, Nightwing here. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I was just saying to my girl that I haven't had access to a computer in a while. And I lost the book that I was writing the chapters in. Anyways, sorry you haven't gotten any updates. Anyhow, I have found the book, and, without any hesitation, I will begin writing again soon. To keep you updated, just check out my Forum, the link is below, and look for the topic titled: The Story Behind the Conspiracy Updates. Thanks! Seeya later guys!**

** topic/115626/82298693/1/The-Story-Behind-the-Consp iracy-Updates#83091423**

**Nightwing: YEAAAAAAAH BABY! WERE GONNA BE BACK SOON!**

**Demon Beauty: Hey sexy.**

**Nightwing: AHHHHHHH! *Runs away***

**D.B: *Chases after him***

**Beauty, Dark, and Stacy: *Sweatdrops***

**Dempsey: LET'S GET IT STARTED!**

**Nikolai: HA!**

**Takeo: *Sighs***

**Richtofen: *Is plotting an evil scheme***

**Me: Also, some bad news guys. Me and ig88bounty have gotten into a horrible fight, and I want to apologize to him for anything I've done or said that have offended him, and Ig's, I'm sorry. Zen will no longer be in the story, and I hope you can forgive me Ig's. I trust Beauty will pass this message to him. Thanks everyone! Bye! **


	11. Entry 740121

**(POV Change: Colton J. Davidson; AKA: Nightwing)**

Time travel. That's what happened when Dark shot the teleporter.

From 2012, to 1969.

And don't even get me started on location.

The place was a dump. It was the lobby of an old abandoned theater.

Again, with that damn recognition.

My ears twitched as I heard a song begin to play.

_'When everything's, been dragging' you down, Grabbed yah by the hair, And pulled yah to the ground. If yah wanna get up, yah need a little Revive. If yah wanna, get, up, YAH NEED A LITTLE REVIVE! Yeah… *Chuckle*'_

I turned towards the sound of the song and saw a Perk-a-Cola machine. It was labeled: '_Quick Revive' _Across the top.

I walked over to it, and frowned. I could remember Revive from the game… But I just couldn't recall what it did.

Just for the hell of it, I bought it. Well? Why not?

I took the first sip. And immediately wished I hadn't.

_'Come on! Really?!' _I thought as I puked in a corner.

Okay, picture your least favorite food. Now add age to it. Add some mold and decay, and just for kicks, throw in vinegar. Then liquefy it.

You still wouldn't be close to how bad it tasted.

Dempsey took a drink. He gagged. "Tastes like…. Fermented Haring, dipped in cat-piss! Blech!"

**(A/N: Fermented is a fancy word for liquefied, and Haring is a type of fish!)**

_'That about covers it…' _I thought to myself.

Dark took a drink too. He gagged and set the bottle down.

"Never. In my LIFE, have I ever tasted anything this bad…" He said.

Then we heard Richtofen talking into a voice recorder.

"Perhaps this station will hold the key to the REAL goals of Group 935. I still do not trust my unconventional allies, but they are great use to me. BUT! I digress.

"Who would've thought the MTD was capable of time-travel, and how many stations does the Group have?

"And where did that little girl disappear to? Only time will tell what new questions await us, in this, THEATER OF THE DAMNED!" He snarled.

Zen looked at me, I sneered and looked away.

There were two staircases leading up to a balcony, and under the balcony was a hallway with a door at the end too.

I heard a strange noise coming from down under the balcony, and it sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd heard it before.

I followed the sound, and come to a small pedestal with a glass dome on top. Within the dome, was a glowing red rock that was pulsating in waves of blood red power.

When I picked it up, it sounded like a futuristic _'Cha-Ching'_. Like the world's first cosmic cash register.

"Looks like part of that huge meteor I found in the swamp…" Dark said.

Beauty frowned. "B-but… How?"

Dark shook his head, clearly mystified. "I have no clue…"

Richtofen walked up the stairs and through the upper door. The others followed.

I decided to go the opposite way, through the door under the balcony. I opened it and walked in.

The room had a hole in the center, revealing some gas pipes. I stared at them for a moment.

"Hmmm…. Might make a nice fire trap if we could get the gas on…" I said, observing it. I kept moving.

As I opened the next door, I was shocked to find myself blinded by sunlight.

"Ah, dammit! My eyes!"

And as my vision cleared , I realized I had been ambushed. The undead swarmed and screamed, running at me.

I screamed a battle cry, whipped out the Zeus Cannon **(A/N: Upgraded Thundergun)**, and charged the horde.

**(POV Change: Ashley Rouse; AKA: Beauty)**

When I realized Nightwing wasn't behind us anymore, I freaked out.

Stacy had to calm me down, saying that he had probably gone to explore where the downstairs door led to, and we'll meet him backstage, cause that's probably where both doors led to.

Well, as she expected, he arrived backstage shortly after we did.

The only thing we didn't expect, was the horde of zombies chasing him.

Dempsey grinned. "CHARGE!" He shouted.

He, Richtofen, Dark, Zen and Nightwing struck with devastating force, clearing the horde in seconds.

As I watched Zen and Nightwing working together, standing back-to-back, as I team, I almost sighed with lust. _'Get ahold of yourself.' _I commanded myself.

Once the zombies were gone, Dempsey walked over and turned the power on.

As the whole theater whirred with newfound electricity, screams erupted and parts of the roof began caving in.

Dempsey growled. "SHIT! GUTTERSLUGS!"

Nikolai groaned. "Perfect! More things to chase me around!" He said sarcastically.

Takeo's eyes widened. "The Disease is spreading…"

Richtofen grinned. "These must have been the failed experiments Maxis mentioned!"

I didn't get what he meant, but as I looked up and saw what they were talking about, I was instantly terrified.

Okay, try to picture a human on all fours, crawling towards you. Now, shrivel up the skin, get rid of the eyes, hair and nose, add a mouth that stretches across its face with razor sharp jagged teeth, add ling jagged serrated claws, and with a visible stench trailing behind it.

I screamed when I realize they explode when they die.

Nightwing ran up to a device on the stage that I later realized was a teleporter, and snapped his fingers.

It made some whirring noises, and some lights flashed.

I knew, as I watched him and Zen working together, him messing with the teleporter and Zen watching his back, that I should tell them how I felt… But I guess I was too much of a (No pun intended) pussy.

**(POV Change: Colton J. Davidson; AKA: Nightwing)**

As we finished wave after wave of zombies, all our guns were bone dry (In terms of ammo), and we were drenched in sweat.

As Dempsey killed the last zombie, the room got all foggy, and the demonic announcer screamed: _"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"_

Dempsey snarled. "I ain't gonna be any puppy's chew toy!"

Nikolai slurred. "Let's play fetch the grenade demon spawn!"

Takeo growled. "We have truly angered hell…"

Richtofen smiled with fake innocence. "Mommy said not to hurt animals anymore!"

As the hounds of hell materialized from lightning, I fought for my life, the lives of my friends, and most importantly, Beauty's life.

As I thought of her, I pressed with renewed strength, slashing down dogs left and right with my Bowie Knife. I may have even laughed once or twice, a crazy psychotic laugh that scared me, worse than the dogs that hunted me.

The last dog was killed, and out of him/her, popped a _…_

_ "MAX AMMO!" _ Screamed the announcer.

I walked under the chandelier in the theater and saw a radio sitting in it. For the hell of it, I shot it with my M1911.

To my surprise, it started to play a message.

_"*Static* The test subjects have been undergoing treatment for five days with little progress. _

_ "I have been assured that in given time, the programming will make hope. *Static*" _It ended there, and I stood there, staring at it in shock.

I jumped as I heard another radio begin to play. _"In the past weeks, we have made great strides in breaking through to their subconscious. I vow the projectionist has made edits to the film. These changes have been very effective. *STATIC*"_

I frowned. "What could that mean?" I asked myself.

"Nightwing!" Richtofen called.

I looked over at them.

They were all waiting in the teleporter for me.

I walked over to the telporter and squeezed myself in between Beauty and Dark. "Alright. Let's hit it!" I said. Dark pointed the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ up, and fired as Richtofen hit the button.

We were on our way again.

**Alright guys, so there's chapter 9! Hoped you guys enjoyed and sorry for the wait, but I'm working on 10 right now! As I've always said, leave some reviews for advice! And have a great day!**


End file.
